A Place For Me
by fleetwoodstar
Summary: After Hermione's dad dies, money is short for the Granger family. They rent out a room in their house. After Draco's dad dies,Death Eaters are after the Malfoy fortune. They take their money and rent a small room in a muggle home. guess what happens next.
1. See if I care

A Place For Me by FleetwoodStar  
  
Its been a super long time since I wrote a fanfic, but I assure, I will try my best to make this one good...and I hope you guys like it. Ok... read on...  
  
"Hermione, I know you don't like this idea, honey, but...honey, try to understand, money is short, now that your father, well –"  
"I know Mom, so let's not get into that. But I don't see why I can't simply get a job."  
"Hon, you now I don't want that for you. How many times have I told you that I don't want you to feel the pressure of work at such a young age."  
"Mom –"  
"Don't you 'Mom' me, Hermione!"  
"Ugh! Fine. Rent out a part of our house to some complete stranger! See if I care," she yelled as she stormed up the stairs. Clearly, she did care.  
  
"Draco, I know you don't like this idea, honey, but...honey, try to understand, this much money is a problem, now that your father, well—" "I understand, Mother, let's not get into that. But why do we have to stoop so low? The muggle world? That is so very...un-Malfoy." "Hon, with all of these Death Eaters after the money, the place they would least suspect us to hide is a place "so very un-Malfoy." "Mother—" "Don't you 'Mother' me, Draco!" "Ugh! Fine. We'll leave our PERFECTLY FINE HOUSE to live in a SINGLE SMALL room in the MUGGLE WORLD. See if I care," he yelled as he stormed up the stairs. Clearly, he did care.  
  
A/N: ok...so I used to write stories on , but there wasn't really much feedback for me so I kinda gave up, but I decided that I wanted to try again. I know this chapter is short, but the later ones will be longer. Please review, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't say things like...'I like it', or 'ugh. This sucks'. PLEASE say things that help me improve my writing, or things that I'm doing correctly. THANK YOU!!!!! 


	2. Granger?

A Place For Me by FleetwoodStar  
  
Omg...I checked my e-mail...and there were REVIEwSSSSSSSSs yayayayyayay!!thanks, all of you guys who reviewed...this update is especially for u...=)  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Wake up, Hon! Up, up, up! Today is the big day!!!" bubbled Hermione's mother.

"Ughhhhhhhhhh...five more minutes, Mom..." groaned Hermione.

"Come on...they'll be here any second!" Her mother reached up and began tickling Hermione's feet.

"I'm UP, I'm UP! Geez!" and the grouchy morning Hermione trudged into the bathroom to brush. When she arrived downstairs, her mother was bustling around the kitchen, straightening this, fixing that, slicing fruit for the potential "room renters", and organizing the pantry. Hermione didn't know how her mother managed without magic. Hermione grabbed herself a bowl and some cereal and she was just finishing her breakfast when the doorbell rang

"Ahhhhhh! It's them!" shrieked Mrs. Granger. "How do I look?" But without waiting for an answer, she hurried off to the front room to answer the door. Hermione sighed at her mother's anxiety. She sipped up her milk and heard her mom speaking in the very fakey, business-like tone of voice to the guests. She put her bowl in the sink and walked towards the front room, stopping by the mirror on the way to see how she looked. But when she entered the front room where the guests were sitting, she got the shock of her life. For there, in her living room, on the sofa, accompanied by his mother, was Draco Malfoy. "Granger?"  
  
Draco scowled as a house elf shook him awake. 'Ugh! What time is it? O geez! We have to go look at stupid rental rooms today.' He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.  
"Draco, are you up?" Narcissa shouted from downstairs.  
"Yes, mum," a groggy Draco replied.  
"Well get ready quickly. We need to leave soon." So Draco rose and went to the bathroom to get ready. When he went downstairs, Narcissa was sitting alone at the dining table, gazing sadly at the seat where her late husband sat. She didn't notice Draco staring at her as she wiped away a tear. Though Lucius was a cruel man, his home life was very different from his "career" as a Death Eater. He was a good father, a good husband, and he did not beat his wife or child. Draco waited a minute before entering the dining room, so that his mother could pull herself together. They were both grieving, but neither wanted to admit it. He sat down next to her, and was promptly served breakfast by the same house elf who had woken him up. They ate in silence, aware of the tension hanging in the air – Lucius's death. They apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, and decided to take a taxi to the address of the rental room. Draco was dreading this mixing with the Muggle world, but he knew it had to be done, for the protection of the Malfoy fortune. The taxi slowed to a stop in front of an average sized house. 'Nothing compared to the Manor,' thought Draco as he stepped out and opened the door for his mother. They walked up the stone path and rang the doorbell. They were about to ring again when a flustered but smiling lady welcomed them inside. They were led into a brightly decorated living room, unlike any room in the manor. Draco and his mother took a seat on a sofa and were speaking casually to the lady who owned the house. And then, he got the shock of his life. For there, standing in the doorway to the living room, daughter of the home owner, was Hermione Granger.

"Granger?"  
  
A/N: O.K... pretty predictable, I kno...it will get better though...and I was wondering if somebody could tell me how to format and stuff....cuz I CAN'T!!! heehhe....ok...review....u kno the deal....yea....much love.... --FWS


End file.
